sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Koenig
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_place = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | death_date = | body_discovered = Stanley Park, downtown Vancouver | nationality = American | burial_place = Hollywood Forever Cemetery | death_cause = Suicide by hanging | education = North Hollywood High School | alma mater = University of Southern California | years_active = 1973–2010 | occupation = Actor, director, editor, writer | height = 5 ft 6 in (1.68 m) | father = Walter Koenig | mother = Judy Koenig | relations = Jimmy Pardo (brother-in-law) Danielle Koenig (sister) }} Joshua Andrew Koenig ( ; (August 17, 1968 – c. February 16, 2010), was an American character actor, film director, editor, writer, and human rights activist. Early life Andrew Koenig was born August 17, 1968, the son of Star Trek actor Walter Koenig and Judy Levitt. Writer Harlan Ellison spoke of the young Koenig – by his given first name of Josh – as being the inspiration for his story Jeffty Is Five. }} The story went on to win the 1977 Nebula Award and the 1978 Hugo Award for Best Short Story. Career From 1985 to 1989, Koenig played a recurring role as Richard "Boner" Stabone, best friend to Kirk Cameron's character Mike Seaver in the first four seasons of the ABC sitcom Growing Pains. During the same period, he guest starred on episodes of the sitcoms My Sister Sam and My Two Dads as well as the drama 21 Jump Street. In the early 1990s he provided a voice for the animated series G.I. Joe as Ambush and Night Creeper Leader, and had a minor role as Tumak in the 1993 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Sanctuary". Koenig played the role of The Joker in the 2003 fan film Batman: Dead End. Onstage, he starred as the M.C. in the 2007 interactive theater play The Boomerang Kid and performed with the improv group Charles Whitman Reilly and Friends. Though he continued his performing career in the 2006 independent film The Theory of Everything (2006), Koenig worked increasingly behind the scenes. He wrote, produced and/or directed the shorts Good Boy (2003) and Woman in a Green Dress and Instinct vs. Reason (2004). He worked as an editor on a number of films and was a video producer for the podcast Never Not Funny (2006–2010). His final role was in the film DaZe: Vol. Too — NonSeNse, in post-production at the time of his death, with Koenig portraying the role of Vice Chancellor. Personal life Koenig, a vegan, traveled to Burma in July 2007 and visited Burmese refugee camps in Thailand with his father as part of the U.S. Campaign for Burma. The following January, he protested the Communist Party of China's political and financial support of the military dictatorship in Burma during the 119th Tournament of Roses in Pasadena, California; after a pre-parade human rights march agreed to by parade officials was allegedly stifled by them, he entered the parade and stood in front of a Chinese float promoting the 2008 Beijing Olympics. Koenig, who carried a sign reading "China: Free Burma" in both English and Chinese, was arrested and briefly held for his act of civil disobedience. Koenig's defense attorney was Bill Paparian, a fellow protester and former mayor of Pasadena. "China sits on the UN Security Council and they have refused to condemn Burma. China purchases gas from Burma and sells them weapons that the military uses on the Burmese people. So they are really quite complicit, and that was the whole point of protesting the China float," Koenig explained. Koenig also noted the Chinese government's implicit support of genocidal forces in Sudan, sweatshops and tainted export products, saying of the float, "China is putting on a good face because of the Olympics, but time to send a message to the Chinese government that they have to not just change their face, but change the way they do things." The Pasadena Weekly quoted Koenig as stating, "Their free speech rights have been totally censored. As a country with a Constitution and a Bill of Rights, we need to continue to support and enforce ours, and it to recognize the rights of human beings all over the world." Death Koenig was last seen in Vancouver, British Columbia, on February 14, 2010 and missed a scheduled flight on February 16, which was the last day he used his cell phone or conducted any banking.Dillon, Nancy (February 24, 2010). "Family of missing 'Growing Pains' actor Andrew Koenig fears he may have harmed himself". Daily News (New York). On February 25 a group of friends and family found him hanging from a tree in Vancouver's Stanley Park; he had apparently hanged himself.Roberts, Soraya (February 28, 2010). "'Growing Pains' actor Andrew Koenig hanged himself from tree in Vancouver's Stanley Park: source". Daily News (New York). His ashes were interred in a niche in the Garden of Memory section of Hollywood Forever Cemetery in Hollywood, California. Filmography See also *List of people who disappeared mysteriously References External links * Category:1968 births Category:2010 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Activists from California Category:Activists who committed suicide Category:American film editors Category:American human rights activists Category:American male actors who committed suicide Category:American male child actors Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Russian-Jewish descent Category:American podcasters Category:Burials at Hollywood Forever Cemetery Category:Comedians from California Category:Comedians who committed suicide Category:Film directors from California Category:Formerly missing people found dead Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Male suicides Category:Missing person cases in Canada Category:Suicides by hanging in Canada Category:Suicides in British Columbia